ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ted: The Animated Series
Ted: The Animated Series is an American adult animated sitcom, based on the Universal Pictures film with the same name. The TV series was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Fuzzy Door Productions. It will air on Adult Swim on October 1, 2018. Characters Main Characters Recurring Characters Antagonists Voice cast * Seth MacFarlane as Ted * Roger Craig Smith as John Bennett * Anndi McAfee as Lori Collins * James Arnold Taylor as Rex * Travis Willingham as Donny * Jacob Hopkins as Robert * Patrick Warburton as Guy * Julia McIlivane as Tanya * Hank Azaria as Thomas Murphy * Jenny Slate as Tami-Lynn McCafferty * Dan Castellaneta as Frank Stevens * Tara Strong as Helen Bennett * Dana Snyder as Steve Bennett * Eric Artell as Sam * Eden Sher as Tracy * Jason Ritter as Jared * Kristen Schaal as Norah * Clancy Brown as Tom * Mike Henry as Southern newscaster * Rob Paulsen as Quan Ming/Ming the Merciless * Patrick Stewart as Nick * Laura Bailey as Samantha Jackson * Phil Morris as Patrick Meighan * Tom Kenny as Shep Wild * Kevin Michael Richardson as Rick * Jennifer Hale as Joy * Daran Norris as Tom Jessup * Samuel E. Wright as Judge Matheson * Catherine Taber as Allison * Grey DeLisle as Ted's "I Love You" function * Jason Marsden as Dr. Danzer * Quinton Flynn as Brad * Gary Anthony Williams as Fertility doctor * Drake Bell as Taran * Maurice LaMarche as Jimmy * Steve Blum as Jay * Kate McKinnon as Holly * Bobby Moynihan as Oswald Jones * Corey Burton as Liam * Tom Kane as Cop * Curtis Armstrong as Wedding singer * Edie McClurg as Adoption Agent * Matthew Lillard as Stormtrooper * Raymond Ochoa as Apollo * Daveigh Chase as Dakota * Liliana Mumy as Grace * T.J. Miller as Ryan * Dee Bradley Baker as Paul the Dog * Seth Green as Jason Recurring Cast * Curtis Armstrong * Eric Artell * Ed Asner * René Auberjonois * Hank Azaria * Jason Bateman * Dee Bradley Baker * Laura Bailey * Adam Baldwin * Drake Bell * Xander Berkeley * Steve Blum * Earl Boen * Julie Bowen * Kimberly Brooks * Clancy Brown * Corey Burton * Dan Castellaneta * Cathy Cavadini * Daveigh Chase * Greg Cipes * Gary Cole * Kevin Conroy * Ian James Corlett * Chris Cox * Olivia d'Abo * Keith David * Grey DeLisle-Griffin * Dana Delany * John DiMaggio * Michael Dorn * Brian Doyle-Murray * Lisa Edelstein * Ashley Edner * Susan Eisenberg * Nathan Fillion * Quinton Flynn * Will Friedle * Brad Garrett * Brian George * Seth Green * Michael Gough * Jennifer Hale * Mark Hamill * Neil Patrick Harris * Mike Henry * Jacob Hopkins * Jeffery Jones * Tom Kane * David Kaufman * Tom Kenny * Wayne Knight * Maurice LaMarche * Phil LaMarr * Matthew Lillard * Seth MacFarlaen * Virginia Madsen * Jason Marsden * Vanessa Marshall * Anndi McAfee * Edie McClurg * Richard McGonagle * Julia McIlivane * Michael McKean * Kate McKinnon * Scott Menville * T.J. Miller * Alfred Molina * Phil Morris * Bobby Moynihan * Liliana Mumy * George Newbern * Daran Norris * Raymond Ochoa * Rob Paulsen * Khary Payton * Ron Perlman * John Rhys-Davies * Kevin Michael Richardson * Jason Ritter * Stephen Root * Michael Rosenbaum * Kristen Schaal * Eden Sher * J.K. Simmons * Kurtwood Smith * Roger Craig Smith * Dana Snyder * Kath Soucie * Mindy Sterling * Patrick Stewart * David Ogden Stiers * Tara Strong * Cree Summer * Catherine Taber * James Arnold Taylor * Lauren Tom * Hynden Walch * Patrick Warburton * Billy West * Gary Anthony Williams * Travis Willingham * Samuel E. Wright * Keone Young Trivia Category:Adult animation Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:TV-MA Category:Universal Television Category:TV-14 Category:Adult Swim Category:Thomas Bonilla's Requests Category:TV Shows based on films